


Distant Places

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [49]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau and Caduceus have a conversation about romance and distance.





	Distant Places

“Do you miss her?”

Beau looked up at Caduceus as he looked back at her from the front of the cart. She was laying in the back, propped up against the side as Caleb slept against one shoulder with Nott dozing off in his lap and Jester snoring and drooling against his other side in the afternoon sun. “Who?” Caduceus had been quiet for the sake of their sleeping friends, but Beau’s voice was always just a little too loud for the circumstances.

He gestured to the note that she was gently turning over between her fingers. “Keg. Your lover.”

“Oh, gods, don’t call her that,” Beau snorted and shoved the letter in her pocket, jostling Caleb slightly, though he didn’t wake. “And I don’t really miss her, I guess. I know I’ll see her again.”

“Shady Creek was a dangerous place. You’re not worried about her?”

“Keg can take care of herself. Why do you ask?”

He hesitated and she gave him a moment to gather his thoughts and words together. “I’ve never… seen a relationship like the one you have with Keg. You care for each other but you have no overwhelming desire to be together. In love stories that I heard as a child, people who love each other bend time and space to be together. Her being in a distant place doesn’t seem to matter to you.”

“Well, let’s start off by correcting one thing. I don’t love Keg. She doesn't love me either, she barely knows me and the better she gets to know me that less chance she’ll ever love me.” She shifted awkwardly and folded one leg over the other to get comfortable. “And it’s not that I have no desire to be with her. I think about her sometimes and I wish she was here, especially when funny shit happens. She had a great laugh. Distant places don’t scare me. She’s got her life and I’ve got mine and when we find each other again we’ll both be different people and maybe the differences won’t matter. Maybe the differences will be too much and we won’t feel the way we did before and that’s okay. Maybe she found someone else and that’s okay too.”

He nodded thoughtfully and turned to stare into the woods. “What made you think of her now?” he asked. “Why did you have the letter out?”

Beau huffed and shrugged. “I guess I missed her a little bit. Whatever, no big.”

“You don’t need to lie to me,” he said, turning back to look at the road. “I won’t tell the others you have feelings.”

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t smother a smile. “Thanks, Deuce.”


End file.
